Chewing Gum Dream
Chewing Gum Dream (チューインガムドリーム, Chuuingu Gamu Doriimu) is the 3rd track from Marui's album, Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics Kanji= テニスコートで教室で　いつもいつでも 春夏秋冬　欠かせない　俺の定番 ポップな色味　魅惑の香り トレビアンだぜ　グリーン・アップル・フレイバー！ ガムと夢をふくらませ　どこまで飛んで行こう 集中力を高めて　限界を超えて行こう ひとたび噛んだらリフレッシュ　ふたたび噛んだらリラックス アタマも冴えるぜアクティブ　ココロも弾むぜポジティブ 熱い胸　高鳴る　冷静な目　見据える ファンタスティックでドラマティック yum-yum come-come　チューインガムドリーム！ 眠たい授業あと５分　そんな時にも こっそり食えば乗り切れる　世界が変わる　 甘酸っぱくて・・・　まるで恋じゃね？ そのテイストに　夢中になって幾年(いくとせ) ガムと夢をたずさえて　見上げた空は高く 目指すトコはいつだって　あの雲より遠く 誰かがくれたらラッキー　誰かにあげればハッピー 切れたらトーゼン即買い　できれば希望は箱買い 来たるべきチャンスを　俺はただ狙うぜ 銀河の果てまで広がる yum-yum come-come チューインガムドリーム！ ガムと夢をふくらませ　強気なままで行こう 天才的な妙技で　明日を掴み取ろう ひとたび噛んだらリフレッシュ　ふたたび噛んだらリラックス アタマも冴えるぜアクティブ　ココロも弾むぜポジティブ 熱い胸　高鳴る　冷静な目　見据える ファンタスティックでドラマティック yum-yum come-come チューインガムドリーム！ |-| Romaji= Tenisu koto de kyoshitsu de itsumo itsu demo Shunkashuto kaka senai ore no teiban Poppuna shikimi miwaku no kaori Torebianda ze gurin appuru fureiba! Gamu to yume wo fukuramase doko made tonde ikou Shuchu ryoku wo takamete genkai wo koete ikou Hitotabi kandara rifuresshu futatabi kandara rirakkusu Atama mo saeru ze akutibu kokoro mo hazumu ze pojitibu Atsui mune takanaru reiseina me misueru Fantasutikku de doramatikku Yum yum come come chuin gamu dorimu! Nemutai jugyo ato 5-bu sonna tokini mo Kossori kueba norikireru sekai ga kawaru Amazuppakute marude koi ja ne? Sono teisuto ni muchu ni natte ikutose Gamu to yume wo tazusaete miageta sora wa takaku Mezasu toko wa itsu datte ano kumo yori toku Darekaga kuretara rakki dareka ni agereba happi Kiretara tozen soku kai dekireba kibou wa hako kai Kitarubeki chansu wo ore wa tada nerau ze Ginga no hate made hirogaru Yum yum come come chuin gamu dorimu! Gamu to yume wo tazusaete tsuyokina mama de ikou Tensai tekina myougi de ashita wo tsukami torou Hitotabi kandara rifuresshu futatabi kandara rirakkusu Atama mo saeru ze akutibu kokoro mo hazumu ze pojitibu Atsui mune takanaru reiseina me misueru Fantasutikku de doramatikku Yum yum come come chuin gamu dorimu! |-| Enlgish= In the tennis court, in the classroom, forever always Spring, summer, fall, winter are indispensable, my routines With popping colors, the scent of captivation Tres bien, green apple flavor! Fill up with dreams of gum, fly away everywhere Raise your concentration and exceed your limits Chewing it once makes you refreshed, chewing it twice makes you relaxed Your mind clears up, active. Your heart bounces too, positive Burning chest, leap higher, look with calm eyes Fantastically, dramatically Yum yum come come chewing gum dream! Sleepy, only 5 more minutes of class, at that time too If I eat in secret I can survive, the world changes Sweet and sour... Isn't it like love? Hooked to that taste for several years Gum and dreams are hand in hand, the sky you're seeing is high The place you're aiming for is always farther than those clouds Getting it from someone lucky~ giving it to someone happy~ If I run out buy some immediately, if it's possible I wish to buy a box I'm just aiming for the upcoming chance Spreading out to the ends of the universe Yum yum come come chewing gum dream! Gum and dreams are hand in hand, keep on going strongly With my genius performance, I'll grab onto tomorrow Chewing it once makes you refreshed, chewing it twice makes you relaxed Your mind clears up, active. Your heart bounces too, positive Burning chest, leap higher, look with calm eyes Fantastically, dramatically Yum yum come come chewing gum dream! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics